


A Snowy Family Story

by FlamingRedAnon



Series: Rave Family [5]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Rave, Story time with Terry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: With the weather putting a slight damper on plans, Terrence tells the story on how he met Randy.
Relationships: Randy Radman/Terrence Suave
Series: Rave Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963951
Kudos: 40





	A Snowy Family Story

The snow outside came pouring down, quickly covering everything outside. But inside a small house in a quiet neighborhood, the fireplace was crackling with warmth while Terrence Suave Radman, Randy Suave Radman and little Henry Suave Radman were huddled in a giant blanket nearby. Henry looked up to Terrence and asked "Since we can't see Grandpa Wilf right now because of the snow, could you tell me how you and Rad Dad met, Dad?" Terrence gave a chuckle and looked over at Randy "Do you want to tell the story, or should I?" Randy smiled, ruffling Henry's snow white hair "You tell the story more accurately then I do, and it is about time Henry learned how we met." Terrence put Henry in his lap and scooted closer to Randy before speaking, "This is how me and your wonderful Rad Dad met."

\---

I used to be in a group called the Toppat Clan, not to be confused with Tophats but, at the time, your Rad Dad was the boss of the group. He was a wonderfully young, colorful party animal that wasn't very good with managing money and threw wild parties like crazy. Your father also was the first person to actually get to know me, since alot of people were scared of my more, darker looks. We slowly became friends, getting to know each other more and seeing each other for more then what was on the outside. Your dad stepped down from being boss after causing the group to nearly run out of money. That was when your Grandpa Wilf took charge, and boy did he take charge. He was super strict and faced everything head on. The man was, and still is a stubborn mule, but he was only doing what was best for the clan.

That was roughly around when me and your Rad Dad started to be more then friends. At first we were, terrible at trying to date since we never dated anyone before, but your grandpa saw us being disasters and helped us. He basically became our dad soon afterwards, giving us advice and keeping his good eye out for us. Eventually though during a... job, Grandpa Wilf disappeared. No one knew what happened to him and our group was leaderless for awhile before I got brave and decided to try to be a leader. I... sucked at being leader, I tried to follow how your grandpa and other leaders before him led and did thing but that backfired in my face. Eventually people didn't like me being leader including a person known as Reginald Copperas... Copperbottom. Instead on trying to help or even give proper criticism on how bad I was sucking at leading, he secretly plotted with a bunch of other Toppats to take leadership from me. I told Randy to leave our base that day because I was afraid they would... hurt him. Reginald and his group did end up attacking me and, I was no longer leader that day.

Your Rad Dad and I eventually met back up in a small town where we eventually found not only Grandpa Wilf, but found you as a small baby boy. Apparently Grandpa Wilf knew a friend that was unwell and didn't want the clan to find out as he didn't want them to involve his friend in our old job. The friend recently brought you into the world but got sicker and eventually they gave you to us before they past on. Eventually we three decided to move into a new town, the one where we live now, and even found jobs that weren't as messy, me being an editor to the local newspaper, Rad Dad with his club job and Grandpa Wilf as a truck driver. Soon your Rad Dad and I got really close and one day I decided to ask his hand in marriage. He said yes and soon we were married. We didn't have a big wedding like what you would see on TV, but we didn't need it, we had you and grandpa there and that was what matter. And we've been together ever since.

\---

Henry let out a small wow before speaking up again "Do you or Rad Dad ever think about going back to that Reginald person and beating him up for what he did?" Terrence and Randy both looked at each other before Terrence started speaking again "We decided that revenge would get nothing done beside cause more problems, we don't need the Toppats to be a family so he can keep his leadership." Randy gave Terrence a kiss on the forehead and moved the blankets closer to everyone as Henry let out a small yawn. They all had each other, one giant family, and that was all they needed.


End file.
